Love Candies
by Sailor Heart
Summary: Three short Valentine stories. 1. Usagi and Goku pairing 2.Usagi and Gohan pairing 3. Minako and Trunks pairing
1. Love Candies

_**Love Candies**_

**Love Candies**

**Author's note:** Got this idea out of no where. Goku and Usagi story. Thank you those who reviewed! I love you! Oh and Happy Valentine's day!

**Feb. 13**

"Ami!" Usagi cried.  
"What is it Usagi?" asked Ami. She quickly wrote '_To Krillin'_ on her last card, which was a big red heart one. "What's wrong"  
"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Usagi cried loudly. "Look Ami!"  
Usagi dumped a bunch of cards on Ami's lap. _'To Minako. From Trunks. I love you, be mine'_  
"I don't see the big deal" Ami said plainly. "Besides, you shouldn't be looking at other people's mail"  
"Keep reading!" Usagi demand.  
_'To Makoto. From Gohan. You are the love of my life. I love you'_  
"Usagi"  
"Keep reading Ami"  
_'To Rei. From The Saiyan Prince. Love you Woman'_  
"Usagi, what is your point-"  
"Now read yours!" Usagi cried.  
Ami frowned. "I am saving it for later"  
"Open it! I bet yours has the L word in it too"  
Ami shook her head in confusion and opened her valentine from Krillin.  
_'To Amy. From Krillin. I love you more than as many ki power Gohan and Goku have combine'_  
Ami blushes.  
"SEE!" Usagi shrieked which ruined the romantic moment for Ami. "Now read mine"  
It was a pretty pink heart with some simple words. _'To Usagi. From Goku. Happy Valentine's Day'  
_"Oh" was all Ami could say.  
"What is wrong!" Usagi cried. "Why won't he say the L word? Why do all the other guys say it and not him! We all have been going out with our boyfriends for years now"  
"Now Usagi" said Ami calmly. "Be fair. The guys are at war at the moment"  
"But why doesn't he say the L word? He doesn't love me"  
Even Ami couldn't answer that.

**Feb. 14- Valentine's Day**

"Mails!" Minako cried waving envelopes. All the senshis but Ami attacked Minako.  
"Oh poor Gohan! He says the food at Master Roshi's place is horrible! And that he misses my cooking!" cried Makoto. She received more love letters from Gohan. All the senshis were reading their love letters from the warriors.  
Usagi unhappily opened a plain pink card from Goku. It plainly says: Enjoy the candies  
Usagi unhappily opened the box full of little heart candies. She ate them sadly and than began to read the little words written on the candies.  
**I love you**  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Should have put that on the card" she mumbled. She popped that piece in her mouth. She got a yellow piece**. I love you** it also said. Usagi shruged and ate that one too. She got a light green one piece. **I love you** it also said. Usagi frowned and dumped out all of the little heart candies. **'I love you'** is written on every one of them. Tears came to Usagi's eyes as she smiled and slowly ate the candies.  
"I love you too Goku..." She whispered. As she ate away the pile of little hearts, she found a big yellow crescent shaped candy. Usagi cried in awe as a ring is also attached to the candy. On the ring is the most beautiful diamond Usagi had ever seen. Usagi cried softly with happiness as she puts the ring on, it fit perfectly. She was about to eat the crescent candy-  
There was three words written on the candy. Three words better than the one with the L word.  
**Marry Me Bunny**

**--The End--**


	2. My Heart 2 U

_**My Heart 2 U**_

**Love Candies**

**Author's note:** Please visit my website for more SM/DMZ crossovers!

"I got one hundred and nine this year! YES!" Usagi cried and jumped up and down hugging her cards and gifts.  
"Hey!" Makoto cried and pointed at a HUGE red heart card with candies. "Who's that from?"  
Usagi frowned and read it. "It's from Trunks"  
"There's another big card with a heart! Who's that from?" Minako asked.  
Usagi read the name and a smile came on her pretty face. "It's from Goten"  
"REALLY!" Minako and Makoto squeaked.  
"Go out with Trunks" Minako insisted. "He has better eyes"  
"No way!" cried Makoto. "Get with Goten! He looks like one of my old boyfriends-"  
"You guys!" Usagi plead. "Who said they even like me? They only gave me cards because it's valentine"  
"But Trunks didn't give me cards!" Minako said in a whining tone.  
"And Goten didn't give me candies!" Makoto said also in a whining tone.  
Usagi shrugs. "Maybe they will but later"  
"So which one are you going to go with to the Valentines dance?" Minako asked.  
"Er... They didn't even ask me-"  
"But they will soon!" Minako insisted and Makoto nods.

Usagi sat in her journal class and chewed on her pencil. "Maybe they will ask me..." she thought to herself. "Than who will I say yes to?"  
"We need someone to interview the three star players in sports. Usagi!" the teacher shouted which woke Usagi from her thoughts.  
"What?" Usagi said a bit confused.  
"You will be interviewing the three star players of football, basketball and soc- Are you writing these down Usagi!"  
"Oh yes teacher sir- mam!"

"The soccer star player is... Goten Son!" cried Usagi. "I think I'm going to faint"  
"Well than today is my lucky day" said a voice behind her. Usagi turned and sees Gohan Son. He smiled. "So is a beautiful girl going to faint in my arms or not?"  
"Oh hi Gohan! I need to interview you and your little brother"  
"Sure" said Gohan. "About basketball right? Or on my love life?"  
Usagi giggled. "On basketball silly"  
"Oh. Well you can interview about my love life too as a bonus question" Gohan joked with a wink. Usagi giggled more. 'He's so cool' Usagi said to herself. 'But he's a senior and I'm only a freshmen. There's a four years difference'  
"Come on. Let's go over to the benches" said Gohan and Usagi followed him.

"Ok" Gohan says and lend back. "Fire the questions"  
Usagi smiled which quickly turned into a frown as she read the questions that the editor, Molly, gave her. They were horrible and embarrassing questions!  
1) HOW BIG IS YOUR THING?  
2) ARE YOU A VIRGIN?  
3) IF YOU HAD A WET DREAM, WHO WAS IT ABOUT?  
And a whole bunch more. Usagi sat there gasping.  
"Well?" Gohan said. "Are you going to ask me or not?"  
"Oh um..." Usagi quickly thought of some other questions. "How long have you been playing basketball?l"  
Gohan laughed. "That's a question? Mamoru was all warning me that the newsletter editor was going to throw very dirty and personal questions"  
Usagi faked a smile. "Or..." said Gohan studying Usagi closely. "Is that not one of the questions"  
Usagi quickly turned red and Gohan took the questions and read them. He whistled.  
"Well for question number one, you just write down that I don't have one" he joked.  
Usagi giggles. "Are you sure?"  
Gohan's eyes twinkled at her. "Let's just have a little fun"

"WHAT!" the Molly cried and turned as red as her hair. "Gohan doesn't have a dick! Are you sure?! Did you check?"  
Usagi's face flushed red. "Of course I don't know and I didn't check"  
The Molly glared at the paper and Usagi had to force herself not to laugh.  
"He had a wet dream before..." the Molly read and smiled. Her smiles quickly faded as she read on. "It was about pink dancing cows! USAGI"  
"What"  
"Go and interview Trunks and Goten. And re-interview Gohan"  
"No" said Usagi. "I am not asking those sick perverted questions. If you wanted to know the answers than you go and ask it yourself"

"Hey Usagi!" cried a voice.  
Usagi turned around and sees Trunks running towards her.  
"Hey Trunks" she said. He flashed her one of his heart melting smiles and asked, "Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"  
Usagis mouth hung opened but no words would come out.  
"Usagi!" cried another voice. Goten came running up.  
"You're too late pal. I asked her first" said Trunks and gave Goten a satisfied smile.  
Goten shook his head. "Tell him Usagi"  
"Tell him what?" Usagi ask very confused.  
"About the note I left in your note book this morning!" Goten cried. Usagi quickly check her backpack and there was a pink note. And sure enough it said: Will you go to the valentine dance with me? -Goten  
"Well?" both guys asked at the same time.  
Usagi folded the note and blushed. "I- er... Umm.. Are you sure you guys want to go with me?"  
"Usagi!" Trunks cried. "You are the prettiest girl in the whole school"  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed.  
"I- Could you please give me more time to think about it?" Usagi said looking down.  
"Tell you what" Trunks said excitedly. "The night of the dance, both of us will show up and you'll pick one of us to be your date right there and than"  
"Sure" Goten agreed.  
"BUT!" Trunks added with a evil grin. "No back-up dates"  
"NO WAY!" Goten cried angrily. "That means if one of us gets chosen, the other is going dateless? How embarrassing! How could a popular guy like me go dateless"  
"You're right cause you aren't going to get chosen"  
"Oh yes I am!" Goten said with fire in his eyes.  
"So is that a deal?" Trunks said looking at Usagi.  
Usagi opened her mouth to say something-  
"Good!" said Goten and both guys walked away leaving Usagi with her mouth hanging.

"This is horrible!" Usagi wailed.  
"No! It's romantic!" Minako cried.  
Usagi looks unhappily at herself in the mirror. Sure enough she was beautiful, but she didn't feel happy. She wanted to feel pretty for her date but she doesn't even know who it is!  
She wanted to know if what she wears will match her date but she can't match with two guys!  
She felt dateless even though two guys want her... She just wanted one special one...

Because the two guys cannot decide who should pick her up, Usagi walked to the dance. Her feet were swollen when she got to the school. She waited out in the cold night and pondered who should she choose.  
'I will drop my pink flower and who ever picks it up first will be my date' Usagi decided.  
She shivered and waited. Finally, which seems like forever, the two guys showed up in black limos. Usagi held the flower by the end and was about to drop it- Holding Goten's arm was Makoto and holding Trunks arm was Minako. Usagi stood there with her mouth open and the pink flower dangling in front of her. Goten and Trunks walked right past her without even looking at her!  
"I'm glad we are still friends" she heard Trunks say. "It's so not worth fighting over a girl"  
Usagi could feel tears roll down her cheeks and she let the flower fall.

Usagi sat outside on a bench. She could hear the music coming from inside.  
"You dropped this?" said a deep voice.  
Usagi looked up and stared right into Gohan's warm eyes. He held the pink flower she dropped.  
"You can have it" Usagi said and looked down sadly.  
Gohan sat down next to her. "Now what would people think if I'm here dateless holding a pink flower? I might as well join the Gay Club"  
Usagi laughed and it felt good.  
"So why don't you have a date?" Usagi asked and shivered a little from the cold.  
"Well..." Gohan put his coat around Usagi. "I just don't feel like going with anyone else when the most beautiful girl in the school was taken"  
"Oh I'm sorry" Usagi said. "Who is she?"  
His eyes twinkled. "Well, she sits right next to me and I think I'll ask her to dance now"  
Usagi blushed and realized he is talking about her!  
"Weren't you suppose to come to the dance with my little brother?" Gohan asked and frowned.  
"Yeah" Usagi looked sad again. "But he came with Makoto at the last minute"  
Gohan looked angry but his face soften when he looked at her again. "So? Will this angel come inside with me and dance?"  
Usagi took his hand and they went inside. As they dance a slow song, Usagi knew cupid and struck her with his arrows.

**--The End--**


	3. Cupid in love

_**Cupid Inlove**_

**Love Candies**

**Author's note:** This one took the longest to finish and it end up being the longest one cause I couldn't stop typing!

"You got to help me Minako!" Usagi cried.  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
"Look!" Usagi hissed and shoved a pretty rose with a heart shaped card at Minako's face. It said: "Your lovely face dazzled me. Your golden hair filled me rich. Your blue eyes drowns my sorrow. Be mine"  
"Awww! It doesn't really make sense but still! How sweet! Who gave you that?" Minako asked.  
Usagi looked away with disgust. "Trunks"  
Minako pretend to have an heart attack. "What's wrong with Trunks!" she cried.  
"Well..." Usagi had this dreamy look on her face. "I was hoping Gohan would ask me to the Valentine's Dance"  
"Gohan!" Minako screamed. "Isn't he a senior! That means he's three years older than we young sophomores?"  
Usagi smiled like Minako doesn't know anything. "Oh Minako!" she cried. "You've got to help me"  
"What?" Minako cried confused.  
"I want to go with Gohan but what if he says no? Then I'll go with Trunks"  
Minako looked confused. "So... You are going to tell Trunks he's second choice"  
"No! Just... Could you tell Trunks I said yes? But I don't want to talk to him yet! Just- Just make up excuses for me"

"Trunks!" Minako cried and waved to the purple haired guy. Trunks turned around and gave Minako one of his dazzling smile. Minako caught up with him and looked into his dreamy blue eyes.  
'How can I lie to someone like him? He does deserve to be played...' Minako thought unhappily.  
"Minako"  
"Hmmm"  
"Don't you have something to tell me"  
"Oh sorry! Usagi said she'll go out with you to the Valentine's Day dance. But she'll be busy all week! Don't call her, she'll call you"  
Trunks looked away, he looked hurt by the fact that Usagi was busy.  
"Wow" said Minako to herself. He must really like Usagi. She glanced at him and at the same time he looked at her, both looked away quickly. Minako noticed how cute Trunks looked when he blush.  
'How come I never noticed how nice he looks till now?' Minako asked herself silently as the two walked home together. Well we did grew up together and he was always a chubby little short guy and I was one head taller than him. Until we got to high school.  
When they reached freshmen year, Trunks suddenly because seven inches taller than Minako and had the muscular body like his father Vegeta. Both have grew up together and had sisterly and brotherly love for each other. "So what kind of flowers do you want to get Usagi for the dance?" Minako asked trying to break the silence.  
"I don't know. I don't even really know her" he said unhappily.  
'Wow,' Minako thought. 'He must be really shy. Because I'm his friend and hers, I'll help him by getting him and Usagi closer together'  
"So Minako? Who are you going to the dance with?" Trunks asked. Minako felt embarrassed that she didn't have a date.  
"Oohh... This guy" she simply said. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"Minako! You've got to help me! I really want a date for the dance but I don't know how to get anyone to ask me! I'm really new to this and all..." Ami said and quickly blushed.  
"Do not worry Ami!" Minako cried and points a finger in the air. "The goddess of love is here! Ha! I'll fix you two up"  
"Don't do anything too much! Please! And give me advice" Ami said and quickly got out a pen.  
"Well..." Minako said slowly. "First of all you must be yourself" she said sternly. "And found out what you both are interest in"  
"What kind of guy do you think is right for me Minako?" Ami asked in a whisper and sounded so depress.  
"There's lots of different guys and you'll have to choose yourself. I think a perfect guy is someone who will listen, knows how to have fun..." Minako's mind drifted to Trunks. "And he should have lots of muscles with purple hair..." Minako remembers all the things they did when they were little. "He'll give you his ice cream cone when you dropped yours . He's your best guy friend in the whole world and he promised to always be there for you and"  
Minako stopped talking and looked at the wide eye Ami.  
"Oops sorry!" Minako said feeling embarrassed. "I got kinda carried away there"  
"Oh Minako!" Ami cried. "Is there such a wonderful guy alive"  
Minako nodded slowly feeling ever so depress.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Usagi grabbed Minako by her shirt. "Oh Minako! I don't think Gohan is going to ask me out to the dance anymore! He haven't winked at me in a week"  
Minako tried her best to look sorry. "Soo... Does this mean you will be going with Trunks"  
Usagi looks away unhappily. "I guess so... Hey...". Usagi's eyes slowly became happy again. "Since Trunks and Gohan are both popular and all... I could use Trunks and make Gohan jealous! Minako! You are going to help me"  
Minako felt sick to her stomach. "B- But... Well... Why don't you ah... Give Trunks a chance? I mean, you never know. Maybe you'll like him more than you like Gohan. he is a really nice guy"  
"I don't go for the Mr. Nice guy type Minako! If I did than I would have gone out with someone like... Mamoru!" Usagi said and laughed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Minako sat on her bed chewing on her pencil. She wrote on her pad: Lovers on Valentines Day After that, she wrote: Ami+... KRILLIN! Must get them to meet in the... Library!  
Next she wrote: Usagi+Gohan... Meet at... ? Trunks+Minako-  
Minako screamed and quickly crossed out her own name. She replaced it with Usagi's.  
Remember, Minako reminded herself, He wants Usagi, not you.  
She sadly wrote: Minako?

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"MINAKO!" Usagi screamed in her ear. "I think Gohan likes me! He told some of his buddies that he is going to ask the pretty golden hair girl to the dance"  
"That's nice Usagi but what about Trun"  
Usagi waved her hands as to dismiss Minako's words. "But just in case Gohan gets sick or something. Trunks is still my back up. Help me Minako! Tell him some good things about me!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Minako" Trunks said and smiled warmly at Minako making her feel tinkling all over. "Ready to go home"  
Minako nodded. "Soo... Trunks. Usagi is really good at... Eating- I mean! Dancing"  
Trunks nodded but doesn't seem to care.  
"I think..." Minako began looking at Trunks and studying his handsome profile. "You should get her roses. Every girl loves roses"  
"Yeah but you don't" Trunks said softly. "You hate the thorns on them even if it's thornless. You always love daisies which are always harmless and happy"  
Minako felt her face go all red. 'No one but Trunks knows how much I love daisies... Oh Trunks...'

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ok Ami" Minako handed Ami another book. "You should also read this and this and this and this"  
Ami tried her best to balance the thirty books Minako thrust in her arms. 'Damn it! Where is that Krillin...' Minako thought and just randomly keep on piling Ami with books.  
Ami was sweating all over and it was getting harder to breath with all these books. "Minako, I think this is enough"  
"KRILLIN! Over here!" Minako cried and waved her arms around.  
"Shhh..." The librarian hissed.  
"Krillin I would like you to meet Ami" Minako said proudly.  
"Hey Ami" Krillin tried to see what Ami looks like but she is blocked with piles on books. "Let me help you with that"  
Krillin easily balanced the all the books on just one hand. "Thanks" Ami said blushing.  
"I'll leave you two alone..." Minako said walking away slowly.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"MINAKO!" Usagi cried. She caught up with Minako and sobbed.  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Minako ask with worry.  
Usagi blew her nose. "Oh Minako! I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!". Usagi calmed down a bit and told her story. "So I was sitting near Gohan and I over heard him say he is going to ask the prettiest blonde in the school to the dance right now! So I walked up to him and flirted a little and said that I would be more than happy to go with him. And guess what the guy does"  
Minako opened her mouth.  
"HE LAUGHED AT ME!" Usagi shouted. "He said he wasn't even thinking of asking me! Oh my gosh Minako! Who else could be more prettier than me? A prettier blonde"  
"I have no idea" Minako said.  
"Where's Trunks!" Usagi suddenly cried out. "I'm so smart to have a back up plan"  
Minako felt sick and couldn't believed Usagi is just using Trunks and taking advantage of his kindness and his feelings for her.  
When Trunks showed up to walk Minako home, Usagi ran in front of him. "Oh Trunks!" Usagi said with a wink. "I would love to go to the valentine dance tomorrow with you. Pick me up at 7:00"  
"Sure..." Trunks looks at Minako but she walked away already.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Minako speed walked home as fast as she could, hot tears spilled and ran down her cheeks. 'I'm stupid. So stupid!' She thought over and over again. 'When did I started liking him? When? Why did I ignore my feelings? But he deserves much prettier and more popular girls... Like Usagi'  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a whistle. It belonged to Gohan.  
"Hey, Minako is your name right?" he asked and flashed her one of his heart winning grin. But it didn't win Minako's heart.  
"If you are here to make fun of Usagi to me than"  
"Relax honey. A pretty girl like you should just keep that pretty lips of yours shut for kissing" he said and winked.  
Minako glared at him.  
"You are crying because you don't have a dance for the dance right? Well your prayers has been answered" he said with a bow. "I will take you to the dance"  
Minako stood there in shock. Than... She burst out laughing.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

'I've been so busy playing cupid that I've ignored my own feelings...' After Minako laughed, she walked home leaving the stunned Gohan confused and rejected.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

The night of the dance

Minako wore a gorgeous yellow dress. Though it's valentines, she didn't just want to wear the usual two colors: Red and Pink. She took a deep breath and went to the dance.

She saw Ami and Krillin slow dancing. Krillin saw Minako and gave her a thanks wink. Ami blushes and Minako gave her a thumbs up. She noticed Gohan is surrounded by many females.  
"So where's your date?" ask a deep voice. Minako looked and saw Trunks.  
"He's ah... Getting me a drink" Minako said quickly and wouldn't meet his eyes. He held her hand which forced her to look at him confused.  
"There you are!" said a high pinched voice. They both turn and saw Usagi.  
"Trunks! What the hell is this! Daisies!" Usagi threw the pretty golden flowers at Trunks feet. "What kind of a date are you? Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually came here with you! What a waste"  
"A problem here gorgeous?" said another voice. Gohan wrapped his arms around Usagi.  
Usagi laughed and went to the dance floor with him. Gohan grinned back at Minako a very unfriendly grin. Minako and Trunks stood against the wall in silence.  
"So why didn't you come with Gohan?" Trunks suddenly asked.  
"What!" Minako cried and faced him. "You heard"  
"The whole school heard" Trunks said. He picked up the daisies. "These were meant for you"  
Minako took them and looked at him confused.  
"I understand you want to be just friends and no more-" Trunks said quickly.  
"What gave you that idea?" Minako asked.  
Trunks looked down feeling sad. "You did reject my letter"  
"What letter?" Minako said feeling more confused by the minute.  
"Err... The one that ahh..." Trunks looked down still embarrassed.  
Minako remembered the letter Usagi found:  
Your lovely face dazzled me. Your golden hair filled me rich. Your blue eyes drowns my sorrow. Be mine "You wrote that..." Minako turned pale. "For me"  
"Of course. I did put it on your desk"  
"Usagi and I changed desk that day! Oh Trunks!" Minako flung her arms around him crushing the flowers between them. "We all thought you gave that to Usagi"  
Trunks shook his head and laughed. "No wonder all this time you've been trying to set me up with her"  
He suddenly went silent and looked deep in her eyes making her blush. "So my little cupid. Be mine"  
Minako pressed her lips against his. And that's how cupid struck herself with her own arrows.

**--The End--**


End file.
